Merah Bukan Jambu
by terataiindah
Summary: Apa? Daehyun suka warna pink tapi pada ngga mahu ngaku. Jangan macam-macam Daehyun, ntar Yongguk oppa ngga kagak bisa kontrol nafsunya sama tubuh seksimu... BAP BangDae cp. Bang Yongguk x Jung Daehyun.


Title: Merah Bukan Jambu

Writer: Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Cast: Jung Daehyun [B.A.P]

: Bang Yongguk [B.A.P]

Pairing: BangDae

Genre: Sweet-sweet gatot gitulah.

Rated: Aman bagi seorang uke bernafsu gajah *-*

Disclaimer! B.A.P adalah milik tuhan dan bokap mereka seutuhnya kecuali Yongguk yang sedang memiliki cinta abadi dari author. Dimaklumkan epep ini sangat geje, typos bertaburan walaupun setelah diedit, ngarep dan semestinya gatot!

Anneyong to readersdeul… gimana judulnya 'Merah Bukan Jambu'? uke-uke bangetkan… kali ini author bawa ff pairing BangDae. Mana BangDae shippernya! Author tau dan sadar kalaunya pairing Bangdae ini aneh karena keduanya seme yang dikatakan sejati. Tapi berhubung author yang kepengen menjahili Daehyun yang tampangnya agak kurang ajar itu, jadi terhasil epep geje ini. Ok, author ngga mahu bahas apa-apa lagi so, teruskan membaca!

_**-MULA-**_

'_Kata orang warna merah adalah warna pemberani. Warna merah juga sering ditafsirkan dengan amarah atau secara positif ia juga disifat warna yang penuh semangat. Warna merah sering dikatakan warna seorang pria. Karena warna merah melambangkan kekuatan, kekuasaan dan nilai masculism._

_Tetapi bagaimana pula dengan warna merah jambu atau lebih terkenal dengan jolokan pink. Berbeda dengan warna merah,pink disifatkan sebagai warna yang lembut dan penuh dengan sifat yang meminati warna pink khususnya wanita sering ditafsirkan sebagai seorang yang berjiwa lembut, sensitif dan penuh dengan sikap kasih sayang._

_Tetapi bagaimana jika seseorang yang ber-kelamin lelaki lebih meminati warna favorit kaum Cinderella itu?'_

Hari ini suasana di _dorm_ BAP tampak sepi. Bukan karena _dorm_ itu sudah tidak ada penghuninya tetapi mereka semua masih aja enak dibuai mimpi masing-masing. Entah apa yang dimimpikan hanya sang pemilik tidur itu aja yang tahu. Padahal arloji sudah menunjukkan jam 10 siang tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan anak-anak bujang tersebut bakal kembali ke dunia realitas. Oh, iya! Hari ini mereka libur jadi ngga siapa yang bisa halang mereka dari terus terusan mencetak peta di bantal masing-masing.

Well… tidak semua sih. Masih ada satu orang yang sudah bangun. Dia adalah Jung Daehyun yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Entah apa yang digalaukan oleh namja berkulit tan itu tetapi ia sepertinya sesuatu yang harus diperjelaskan. Sang _main vocal_ grup BAP itu saat ini sedang duduk diatas kasur di kamarnya yang dikongsi bersama Youngjae dengan wajah yang memelas.

Tiba-tiba _knob_ pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang bagi author ngga kalah _hot_-nya. Sosok yang bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk itu hanya memerhatikan Daehyun yang tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk sebatas pinggang.

"Dae, emangnya kamu mahu kemana? Tumben pagi-pagi kamu udah mandi." Ucap Yongguk yang lagi penasaran.

"aku mau ke _gym_ buat bentukin _abs_-ku yang masih samar-samar ini." Ucap Daehyun sambil menekan-nekan _six pack_-nya. Manakala, Yongguk hanya mampu menelan _saliva_ melihat pemandangan seksi di depannya.

"Jaaaadi?" Yongguk menggantung ayatnya sambil matanya masih tidak lepas dari otot-otot tubuh Daehyun. Walaupun masih samar-samar, tetapi ia kelihatan sangat sempurna di mata seorang Yongguk.

"Aku ngga punya pakaian yang cocok." Rungut Daehyun menunjukkan isi lemarinya. Manakala yang lawan bicara hanya mampu melototkan matanya.

"Tapi kaos mu banyak Dae!" Teriak Yongguk kaget.

"Tapi ngga punya warna itu, hyung…" Kali ini Daehyun mempout bibirnya lucu.

Entah kenapa Yongguk berasa Daehyun sangat imut sewaktu mempout bibir tebalnya. Kalau mau diikutkan hati mau aja Yongguk melahap bibir tebal itu dan memakannya kaya kek beras. Menurut Yongguk bibir milik Daehyun ngga tumpah seperti kek beras, kenyal dan manis.

"Emangnya kamu mau warna apa?" Tanya Yongguk lagi seperti pak polisi yang sedang men-interogasi maling bikini.

"M-merah." Jawab Daehyun malu.

"Dae, tapi kaos warna merahnya banyak. Ini lihat merah hati, merah darah, merah blah bla bla…" Ucap Yongguk panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan semua kaos merah punya Daehyun.

"Aku ngga mau merah kaya gitu." Omel Daehyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Habis, merah gimana lagi?" Ucap Yongguk penasaran sambil menduduki pantatnya di sebelah Daehyun yang kini wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Anu itu… kaya punya Himchan hyung." Ucap Daehyun menjelaskan.

Tampak Yongguk berpikiran sejenak. Wajah Daehyun berubah kecewa saat tidak mendapat respon dari hyung tertuanya itu. Mengerti hyungnya ngga mendapat gambaran jelas, Daehyun coba menjelaskan lagi, "Kaya rambutnya Zelo, Bbang hyung ah!"

Kedua mata sipit Yongguk melebar saat mendengar jawaban dari dongsaeng yang ngga kalah seme sepertinya itu. usah diceritakan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar akibat dari efeks saking kagetnya.

"Kamu serius? Kamu suka warna _pink_?" Soal Yongguk ragu.

Manakala, Daehyun yang mendengar perkataan _pink_ yang terluncur begitu aja dari bibir Yongguk malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hyungnya tajam.

"Bukan _pink_ hyung! Merah jambu!" Tegas Daehyun ngga mau kalah.

"Tapi kan merah jambu sama _pink _itukan sama aja, Dae…" Kali ini Yongguk bersuara meyakinkan Daehyun.

"Beda! Ejaan nya juga udah jelas bedanya." Dalih Daehyun. Yongguk hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang namja sedang posing didepan cermin kamarnya. Namja itu adalah Daehyun yang sedang melihat pantulan dirinya yang lengkap dengan singlet pink yang agak sendat. Tapi dari mana datangnya singlet pink itu? Youngjae yang merasa terganggu akibat aktifitas lawan mulut di antara Yongguk sama Daehyun membuat keputusan untuk mengusir Yongguk dari kamarnya dan meminjamkan singlet pink paling ekslusifnya ke Daehyun.

"Singlet ini keren, makasih ya Jae." Ucap Daehyun ria sambil menatap Youngjae yang masih terbungkus di balik selimutnya.

"Jangan sampai kotor ya, singlet itu _limited edition_." Pesan Youngjae. Dia memang sangat menyayangi singlet _pink_ itu karena ia sangat _body fit_.

"Iya-iya. Aku ngerti." Angguk Daehyun tanda mengerti dan melangkah keluar untuk ke kamar Himchan.

.

.

"Himchan hyung, bisa aku pinjam _sweater pink_-mu? Himchan hyung?" Daehyun berteriak di kamar BangHim sekadar untuk meminjam barang. Tetapi nihil, sosok sang eomma BAP itu tidak kelihatan.

"Mungkin hyung sedang mandi."

Gumam Daehyun sendiri. Sementara menunggu sosok yang ditunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi, Daehyun melangkah menuju ke sebuah cermin yang ada di kamar itu. dia memusing-musing pantatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sekedar untuk melihat refleksinya dengan lebih _detail_. Seperti Daehyun sangat menyukai singlet _pink_ tersebut. Jangan sampai-sampai dirinya berakhir menjadi maling singlet temannya sendiri ya udah.

"_Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest person of em' all!"_

"_YOU!"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat kedengaran sehingga sukses membuat Daehyun kaget.

"Yongguk Hyung…?"

Sungguh saat ini wajah Daehyun ngga tumpah seperti tomat busuk karena saking merahnya. Jadi dikamar mandi barusan rupa-rupanya Yongguk, bukan Himchan. Pasti Yongguk mendengar segala jampi serapah yang sudah seperti nenek sihir dalam kartun _Snow White_ itu barusan. Lebih parahnya lagi, Daehyun malah sengaja menarik tali singlet itu disudut pundaknya agar terlihat seperti _dress_.

Disisi lain Yongguk hanya mampu melihat sosok didepan dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Bayangkan aja tona singlet _pink_ yang _contrast_ dengan kulit tan milik Daehyun membuatkan dia kelihatan sangat seksi dan eksotis di mata Yongguk. Tetapi yang pasti mata Yongguk langsung tidak berkelip mungkin karena dia ngga mahu melepaskan walau sesaat untuk menatap namja eksotis itu. tanpa disedari Yongguk menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan tanpa disadari _little_ Yongguk juga sepertinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kamu cantik sekali dengan singlet pink itu…" Ucap Yongguk sambil melangkah mendekati Daehyun berusaha mendekati namja rempong itu.

"Bukan _pink_ tapi merah jjammmbbb.." belum sempat Daehyun menyempurnakan statement-nya Yongguk terlebih dulu menyerangnya.

"Aahhh! Persetan dengan semua itu! saat ini aku hanya butuh tubuh seksi mu!"

Teriak Yongguk sambil mendorong tubuh Daehyun diatas kasurnya dan sukses mengoyakkan singlet favorit Youngjae itu.

"Mampus aku! ini singlet Youngjae!"

"Aku ingin merogolmu!"

"Kyaaaa! Tapi kamu sudah ada Himchan hyung!"

"Sssssemmmppiitttt ssekkkaaalliii…."

"Ohhh yeaaaahh… fffucckkk mmehh hyeooonggg…"

**-DILUAR KAMAR-**

"Sialan elu Daehyun, kembalikan singlet ku!" Tampak Youngjae menendang-nendang pintu kamar Banghim.

"Bbang… tega banget kamu selingkuh sama Daehyun di kamar kita!" Kali ini Himchan berteriak histeris sambil duduk bersimpuh layaknya seorang istri yang putus harapan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan hyung-hyung kita, Jongup hyung?" Tanya sang maknae BAP Zelo polos sambil memakan kripik di depan televisi.

"Jangan ikut campur! Urusan rumah tangga berangtakan! Yuk kita sambung nonton yadongnya!"

"Kuatkan volumenya hyung."

"Arraseo!"

_**-CONCLUDED-**_

Astaga maaf ya kalau ff ini aneh alurnya. Ngga perlu dibahas lagi, author tahu ff ini gagal total atau dalam arti lainnya gatot!

Semoga para readers semua mahu review ya! sebelumnya author memohon keampunan kalaunya mengecewakan readers sekalian.


End file.
